User talk:ZoomTen
Hay there, just wanted to welcome you to the wiki ^^. Feel free to read our policies and if you have any questions feel free to message me on my talk page. Enjoy your stay ^^! "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 13:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the cluuub Welcome to the cluuub Welcome ZoomTen Welcome ZoomTen Welcome ZoomTen Welcome ZoomTen Welcome ZoomTen Welcome ZoomTen Wel- *gets hit by a brick* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Soon you will learn how to make KRABBY PATTIES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:23, March 11, 2015 (UTC) LOL MORE LIKE... CAN I MAKE A KRABBY PATTY NO- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:20, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Test This is just a test message...or I don't even know what to put here... Nah! (TALK) 14:23, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ZY I KNOW IT'S YOU I RECKOGNIZE THAT STYLE ANYWHERE HOW U BEEEEENNNN BRUH "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 21:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) WOAH!!!! THAT'S AWESOME!!! ZY LET ME JUST SAY THAT YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON AND THAT YOU'VE TRULY MADE MY DAY BE PREPARED TO SEE THAT FONT IN THE SHOW. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 16:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) streme spoats New song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFg3u15as8g --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 15:49, May 28, 2015 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1l93buyh86vbtb7/Time+Bomb.mp3 I bet you want to remix this, genesis style. http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2nzuo3zp4iaca57/Time+Bomb+%28Version+2%29.mp3 and this version which is slightly altered. --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 16:26, June 3, 2015 (UTC) thanks for the heads up --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 16:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnCcFd6kTRM&feature=youtu.be YOU GOT TO HEAR THE BASSLINE!!!!!!!! --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 17:25, June 8, 2015 (UTC) YUMMY He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 18:06, July 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL YEAH I JUST RANDOMLY FOUND THAT I KNOW ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?? IT'S FROM A GREAT STORY I WROTE IN LIKE GRADE 6 He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 05:04, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Here are the beautiful Rex videos I made a few years ago with really impeccable animation, crapped style and derpy music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjHfX0Z0iow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfAZ6pYVh38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2U4X-oT-VQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13AP4ultXAw He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 01:43, July 27, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL YOUR RESPONSE TO THEM THOUGH I CAN'T YEAH I was watching them before I messaged them to you and when I watched that first one and Cooper said "hey look, a free booK!" I was like "OH MY GOD THAT'S PROBABLY WHERE I GOT THAT FROM". I keep reading it in that Tails voice too. LITTLE GREY AS LEFT SHARK LOL i know isn't the ending precious "but they eventually all got better and never ate kissy lips cereal again!! :))!!!" like WHAT LOOOOOOL APESITE COLER. OH MY GOD NOW I WANT TO DRAW THOSE kanye west rex. theta and friends & rex IF YOU MADE A SONIC HACK WITH ONDELEZ THAT WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY DELECTABLE recolour little grey oh my god now that you say that, he does look like Plankton LOL YEAH THE LIGHT BULBS THOUGH. THAT'S ACTUALLY BASED OFF A STORY I WROTE WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND THEY REALLY TURNED INTO SNAILS AND LIGHTBULBS. actually they are all based off stories I wrote, except the Rexie-Su one obviously i would definitely purchase the DVD He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 06:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) sweden He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 00:36, July 30, 2015 (UTC) LOL don't worry I didn't really think it was you just... WHAT He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 06:21, July 30, 2015 (UTC) do you know how PHP HTML snorts work and webhosting craps He was wearing tons of make-up on his pock-marked face. I laughed. It was a fine joke. (talk) 21:31, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You really likes magic shipping? I have to know.... I'm nervous about posting self role plays cause cheesiness .... I don't want this to be thought as a joke.... You know your a friend so I need an opinion .... I'm just so scared about being judged negatively... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 05:56, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I know... But besides Nyro you seen to be the only one who likes it... I mean mildly teasing is fine... I just ... Oh I know! I'll send it through the chat in pm that way not everyone can read it... Or I'll create a fan fiction page.... Yes genus ... You won't say anything to offend me I know you... You're silly and just would tease at the cheesiness like Nyro does...lol User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 06:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOoMztym1LU watch it and don't say it's not bootiful loooool jk User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) What's up I don't know what happened to Nyro ... I haven't heard from her for over a week ... I'm a little worried... But she's probably just busy.. I'm just really lonely now so I guess I'll talk to anyone.... Also my mom walks in while I'm drawing a shipping photo I flip the page immediately and say " is it hot in here?" To cover if I blush it's pretty funny since magic shipping is my thing ... I still can't believe that I like a video game character... Magic shipping myself and Dimentio ... The thought still raises heat to my face XD I'm such a fangirl lol I'm silly User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 06:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh... That makes sence I really don't like nyros mom... I always thought she was kinda snorty User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) LOL I KNOW R- OH MY GOD YOUR AVATAR THOUGH. BRILLIANT. "The tickle fingers are beckoning." (talk) 16:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC)